zapytaj_beczkefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jak poznać debila? - Zapytaj Beczkę 109
Opis odcinka Krzysztof rozwiązuje nowe problemy Internetu. Jednogłośna Opinia Czy 200000 internautów nie widziało poprzedniego odcinka wyrażając jednogłośną opinię? "Ja serio włączyłem ten odcinek jak byłem na kiblu :0" - Mikas Grix Pytania *Holy shit dostałem shadowbana na kanale na którym pisze od roku po kilka komentarzy pod każdym filmem ;( Czułem że coś jest nie tak. To największe zło na świecie :( - KrisAkaVenno *Gdzie jest kurwa Kanciarz? Co z nim zrobiłeś ty chory zwyrodnialcu? Nie ma żadnych poszlak a policja jest bezsilna! - BrunaStara *Krzysiu. W którymś ze starych odcinków pozdrawiałeś mieszkańców miejscowości Niemyje Ząbki. Tak więc dziękuję i odzdrawiam! :) - goorczyca *Mam takie pytanie. Skoro przebywasz w Japonii, a najczęściej kojarzone z nią nazwy to "Kraj wschodzącego słońca", "Kwiat Wiśni" oraz coś takiego jak Anime. I TUTAJ me pytanie. Jesteś praktykującym chrześcijaninem? - Rusty Nigerro *GONKERS - Lemur PL *Dałeś początek nowemu youtuberowi. Nasz Krzysztofinio ma 1200 subów. Na jego kanale możemy oglądać kogo lajkuje. Czyż to nie wspaniałe? - egras niegras *Krzyś nie ma subskrybcji bo mają lets playe Oni mają po milion Co się kurwa dzieje? - S.U.Nrap *Fraszki Beczki: Krzysztof rozwiązuje, wszelakie problemy: Świata, internetu, gejów i brykiety - Weronika Janiec *Fraszki: Dziwki, koks i vlog o kupie, Ja tam Goncia ciągle lubię. - Kortess *Fraszka Beczki: Gram sobie w lola Skończyła mi się mana Nie wiem czy to przeczytasz Bo mam shadowbana - surematch *Czary mary jabłko banan twoja stara to ork szaman ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - Mektros23 *Czy to prawda, że Śmietanka Polskiego YouTube działa na zasadzie kondominium rosyjsko-niemieckiego pod żydowskim zarządem powierniczym? - ZielonaOstryga *Krzysiu na jakiej podstawie oceniasz czy ktoś jest debilem ? masz jakiś system?? - Ysiu *O co chodzi youtuberowi Yoczookowi? Robi filmy "Beka z dzieci na YT" a sam nie jest pełnoletni... - Użytkowniczka Ivona *Krzysztofie kim według Ciebie jest współczesny artysta ? Sam chodzę do liceum plastycznego i chętnie poznam twoją opinię na ten temat . Pozdrawiam. - Aleksander Sas *Krzysztofie czy podzielasz zdanie Pana Stanisława Lema "Nie wiedziałem, że na świecie jest tylu idiotów, dopóki nie poznałem internetu." w odniesieniu do każdego jednego użytkownika internetu? - Kage Nashi *Co Krzysiek Kanciarz myśli o swojej konkurencji w coachingu??? - RatteLY *Krzysiu uwielbiam cie ale błagam, odpowiedz na to pytanie poważne i normalnie :D co to za piosenka na początku?!?!? :D - music_pillow *Czemu w galerii w Krakowie, jako ochroniarzy wynajmują jakiś chudy żydowski plebs ze wsi, który miał 3 z wf w szkole, i prędzej zachłysnął by się swoim katarem, niż by kogoś pobił - pasztelan *Leci wróbel bez głowy i myśli: "Po co mi rower jak nie mam sandałów" Jaki z tego morał? Lodówką się nie ogolisz. - <3berryxx<3 *Moja przyjaciółka uznała, że jesteś przystojny.... Nawet nie wiesz jak głośno się śmiałam - Torcikowy Torcik *Dlaczego tytuły twoich filmów nawiązują do poprzednich odcinków? - Illumined *Gdy mówiłeś po hiszpańsku mama z salonu krzyknęła "Jezu, Sabina co się tam u Ciebie dzieje?!"... - Kurome - chan *P Panie Krzysztofie G., kilkakrotnie wypowiadał się pan o uniwersum komiksów Marvela lub DC Comics. Czy zgadzasz się z moją opinią , iż Super-Man jest najbardziej przereklamowanym ze wszystkich super bohaterów? Taki Batman, powiedzmy, ma pieniądze i musi się naprawdę postarać, bo jego jedyną siłą jest motywacja, a Super-Man ma wszystko od razu. Lata, odbija kule, jest super silny i strzela laserami z oczu, a mimo tego wciąż ma trudności z pokonaniem swoich wrogów! Co o tym sądzisz? :) - ŚciśleTV (Najpierw jednak Krzysztof przeczytał "Wolałbym j*bać gównem, a tego nie czuć") Fraszki Beczki *Krzyś nie ma subskrybcji bo mają lets playe Oni mają po milion Co się kurwa dzieje? - S.U.Nrap *Krzysztof rozwiązuje, wszelakie problemy: Świata, internetu, gejów i brykiety - Weronika Janiec *Dziwki, koks i vlog o kupie, Ja tam Goncia ciągle lubię. - Kortess *Gram sobie w lola Skończyła mi się mana Nie wiem czy to przeczytasz Bo mam shadowbana - surematch *Czary mary jabłko banan twoja stara to ork szaman ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - Mektros23 Podkład muzyczny *Otis McDonald - Fingers (intro) *Media Right Productions - Jazz in Paris *Silent Partner - Carmel Shades *Dizzee Rascal & Armand van Helden - Bonkers (Gonkers) *John Deley and the 41 Players - Dewey, Cheedham, and Howe *Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - Piano Sonata No 11 in A major, K. 331, Mov. 3 (Fraszki Beczki) *Danosongs - Dream Player (motyw z Akademii Pieniądza - przy odpowiedzi Krzysztofa Kanciarza) *Silent Partner - Chances *JR Tundra - Bar Crawl Ciekawostki * Do programu po długiej nieobecności powraca Krzysztof Kanciarz - jego poprzedni występ miał miejsce w odc. 87. * Jest to pierwszy odcinek, w którym pojawiają się wszystkie cztery główne postacie (Gonciu, Kanciarz, Gimbus i Polaczek). * Kanciarz mówi w tym odcinku o znanym trenerze motywacyjnym, Mateuszu Grzesiaku. Zarzuca mu parodiowanie jego stylu. Kończy swoją wypowiedź słowami: "To był film z serii ''Insides" - nawiązał w ten sposób do serii ''Insights realizowanej przez Grzesiaka na jego kanale na YouTube. *Krzysztof zakończył odcinek, śpiewając Orki z Majorki (hit zastępstwa GF Darwin) oraz Abba, Ojcze. Kategoria:Sezon 5 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki z Kanciarzem Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem Kategoria:Odcinki z Polaczkiem